The invention relates to a hoist.
It is known to have hoists comprising a mobile chassis, a mast upstanding from the chassis pivotably supporting a lifting arm at its upper end, the lifting arm having a sling attachment at its opposite end. An actuator between the mast and the lifting arm moves the lifting arm about its pivot point with the mast through a given arc. FIG. 1 shows such a prior art hoist with an actuator 12 connected to a mast 1 of the hoist and driving a lifting arm 2 by means of pivot 4, the lifting arm 2 rotated about an arc around pivot 3 on the upper part of the mast 1 of the hoist. However, with such known hoists the lifting arm moves through a limited range of movement between the high and low positions and further requires a large actuator for its operation.